Green Cinderella
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I think Buttercup deserves to be a Cinderella as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Green Cinderella**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please read and review, I own this twisted version of Cinderella, Buttercup is Cinderella in this story, Bubbles and Blossom are the step sisters, Butch is the Prince."**_

* * *

One day in Townesvill Buttercup, who is 20 years old, had to watch in horror as her dad: Professor John Utonium got married to his second wife called Malmo Sump. But right after the wedding her father died and left everything to his new wife. Buttercup cried her heart out at her father's funeral. And after he was out of the way all the families' fortune went to her stepmother and her two ugly stepsisters.

She had an animal symbol as a stuffed toy. Her sign was a black raven. She hated her Stepmother and Stepsisters right from the start. And she had a reason.

Every morning she had to wake up at 5 in the morning right before the cock called. She got dressed in nothing but green rags made out of cleaning cloths, take the food bucket and feed all the animals that they owned. After feeding them there was not a minuet to spear.

She had to get her stepsisters breakfast ready, clean the animals muck from the court yard and get her mothers food ready. She walked around the house and brought her stepsisters their breakfast. After everyone had there breakfast Buttercup cleaned the fireplace from the dirt last night. Her sisters were in the same room and watched her with disgrace.

"So Blossom don't you think we should play fire of pain today?" Bubbles asked in a ice cold tone to her other sister.

Bubbles may be the youngest of the 3, but she was the most meanest of the pack. Buttercup had to swallow all of her anger before she was going to fire Bubbles up the mucky chimney.

"No Bubbles dear. Other wise we will get dirty," Blossom told her sister in a up tight and posh tone.

Blossom wasn't that bad but she was always looking things at her point of view. She never wanted anybody to spoil her view of things or interfere with it.

Buttercup was finally finished and she was about to take the dirty ruse to the trash can, Bubbles walked up to her and knocked the bucket over. Buttercup stained and ragged dress got even filthier.

"Oh what a shame. You have to everything again Buttercup. Come Blossom lets go for a walk around the park," Bubbles said in that iced voice of hers.

Both walked outside into their gardens and talked about the soon to be Queen of the Prince. Buttercup cleaned it all up again. After 2 hour's she was finally finished again.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Poor Buttercup always working. Please review,"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Problems**

In the palace there lived a prince called Prince Butch. He is 20 years old, the bravest in all the Land and he is single. His father was very annoyed with that because he is 70 years old and his son hasn't had any children jet. He wasn't even married.

"My dear boy. Why won't you marry somebody? You need a love to create plenty of heirs to the thrown and I want you to be happy," The King asked his only son.

"Dad. I will never find the right woman. I want somebody to love me for who I am and not because I am a prince," Prince Butch argued back at his dad.

"You will end up alone if you don't find somebody," The King warned his son.

"Really? Super. Then I will live all alone," Butch sang happy.

"No you will find yourself your true love. Promise me my son," The King begged his stubborn boy.

"I will do it if we have a ball with all the girls and women of this land. It doesn't mate what age or rank they are," Butch came up with the idea and told his father.

"If I finally can see you be happy ok. Send out invitations to every girl, woman and granny in all the land," The King said and then ordered.

"Why can't I just stay single? It's a lot easier," Butch asked his father.

"You have to have a Queen on your side. Come on. Tailors make for Butch a beautiful suite for the ball," The King said calmly to him before calling for the servants.

"But-" Butch was about to argue that he has enough clothes and that he doesn't need a new one.

"Now. Come on Butch. You have to look like a prince and not like one of those peasant boys," The King instructed him.

'Great I have to have my life planed out by my dump father. As soon as I get my power I will show him that I can be a good king. But to become king I need a queen. I hope I will end up happy ever after.' Prince Butch thought to himself quiet.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Poor**** Butch. He can't find his love ore have peace and quiet from his father. Please review again. And read on."**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ****invitation**

From the palace the letter to the ball has arrived at Buttercups takes it and calls her girls down.

"Girls listen to this. His highness Prince Butch invites every girl in the howl land to come to his ball and to dance with him. At midnight he will choose out of all the young girls who will be his future queen," Malmo read out to her daughters.

"Really. Oh I will win his heart over with my beautiful eyes, hair and so on. Oh I have so many beautiful features on me that it is impossible to count them all up," Bubbles swooned with happiness.

'I can count them up: nice blue eyes, a skin that looks like pasted onto your face and shimmering ugly blond hair.' Buttercup thought to herself chuckling.

"Come on we have to get ready," Blossom said as she looked at the clock.

"Wait," Buttercup called out to the other 3 ladies.

Everyone looks at her with discus.

"Can I go to the ball as well?" Buttercup asked her step mother and step sisters.

"Of course not. Who would want to dance with a peace of trash?" Bubbles snapped at her.

"Now girls. I think just this once Buttercup shall go with us to the ball. If she can find a dress on time, shoes, a nice necklace and if you finish all of your chores," Malmo instructed her daughters.

Blossom and Bubbles walked disgusted upstairs to their room. Malmo walked into the shower. Buttercup was left alone downstairs. She couldn't believe the words her stepmother has just spoken out. She is allowed to go with them.

"Hurray," Buttercup whispered to herself happy.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Wow who would have expected for the family to allow Buttercup to go with them to the ball. But it will have a mighty turn****. Sorry that it is so short. Read on. Oh and review please."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cruelty**** has a high Price**

The day of the ball:

"Buttercup hurry up and repair my fine red ruby dress," Blossom ordered her sister.

Blossom throws Buttercup her dress. She sits down and sows it back together, ever since this morning Buttercup hasn't had the time for her dress, but she wasn't worried for she finished it last night.

"There. It looks like new. Here you are Blossom," Buttercup said as she handed her the dress back.

Buttercup helps Blossom fit the dress on. It took a wile, but she looked just as ugly before the dress was forced onto her body.

"Come on Buttercup. Fix my make up onto my face. Hurry up. We are already late," Bubbles ordered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Buttercup walks up to Bubbles and plasters her mask with more pastry of makeup.

'This beast is turning into an ugly beast.' Buttercup thought to herself quiet.

"Come on girls. Let's go. Buttercup have you got a dress ready for yourself?" Malmo asked her step daughter.

"Yes mother," Buttercup said happy.

Buttercup jumps quickly into her dress which she has finished the night before. But Bubbles and Blossom looked very white. They didn't want Buttercup to come to the ball at all.

"Very nice. The dress fits you perfectly," Malmo said happy.

But Blossom and Bubbles didn't want Buttercup with them, quickly they tore Buttercups dress to shreds.

"Girls, Girls. We can't let his highness waiting. Come," Malmo told her daughters and left.

Bubbles and Blossom walked into the carriage with their mother and Buttercup was left all alone at home. She run's out to her father's grave and kneels in front of it. There she cry's her heart out.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Wow. There is a mighty turn in my story. But don't worry. She will be at the ball. But it will stop if I don't get any reviews. So review."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The ****Fairy ****Godfather**

Buttercup cried and cried for hours. Suddenly a fairy came to her.

"Who… are you my fairy godmother?" Buttercup asked the Fairy in amazement.

"My lord Buttercup. I am not your fairy godmother," The Fairy snapped at her.

"Why not? Shouldn't I-" Buttercup wanted to enquire, but was stopped.

"Your fairy godmother is on a vacation to Hawaii. That's why I have to take her place. I am your fairy godfather. Your real father if you want it precise. I am here to make your dreams come true. You shall go to the ball. Now let's see. Where is that book?" The Fairy who turned out to be her father told her.

"A book?" Buttercup asked him confused.

"Yes. How will I know this crazy story from the author Quanktumspirit if I don't have the book to read what I am supposed to do here? Ah here we are. Blah, blah, blah. Ok I get it," The Godfather explained and then read in the story.

"First we need a pumpkin. Am I right?" Buttercup asked him hoping she knew her own story which she doesn't.

"No we need a apple. Have you got one?" The Godfather aske his Godchild.

Buttercup gives her crazy Godfather an apple and it turns into a green big coach.

"There. Now we need…" The Godfather read in the book.

"Six white mice?" Buttercup guessed handing them to her Godfather.

"Where is your imagination child? No we need fish. Ah there is a lake. Abracadabra." Buttercup's Godfather went.

Two fish jump out of the lake and are now the horses to pull the green carriage. They looked like horses except that their fur colour was fish gold. Buttercups eyes popped out. He is truly around the loop.

"Who is going to be my coacher?" Buttercup asked him.

"That owl up there. Mimi, molly, mu," Her Godfather said and pointed at the owl.

The owl grew bigger and sits now on the coacher seat. Its feathers turn into a woollen jacket and he is wearing glasses.

"Next your dress. Go into the meadow and chose 2 flower colours," Her Godfather instructed her.

Buttercup was very confused, but did as she was tolled. She chose a lavender flower and a green rose.

"What now?" Buttercup asked him.

"Abracadabra 3 X black cats. Turn these twigs of nature love into a dress to fall in love," Her Godfather said.

The flowers transform into a beautiful dress and Buttercup looked like this. The lavender formed a dress from her neck down to her feet, and the green rose was a jewel on her side.

"Wow. Thank you Godfather," Buttercup said really happy with her beautiful dress.

"Mist. That always happens. You have now wooden shoes, well don't waist time. You must leave know, the spell will break as soon as the first bell strikes from one o clock. You must leave at midnight if possible," Buttercups Godfather explained to her.

Buttercup rides fast in the coach of to the palace and was there in one minuet.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "I just had to give her a godfather. I only made it so funny because you don't always have to hold to the original script. An author's fantasy never stops. But this story will stop if I don't get any more reviews. So review please."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dinner in style**

Buttercup arrives seconds later at the ball. She gives the guards her invitation and walks to the ball room. There Butch has just finished his millionth of dance. He was getting fed up with all the lame girls. Suddenly a cook comes out and calls.

"Dinner is served," The cook announced the meal of the ball.

The entire guests walk to the tables and eat in peace and quiet.

Butch had to sit alone on his table. Only the person he wants to have dinner with is allowed to sit with him. As he was about to sit down he sees Buttercup who didn't find a table in time. All the tables were taken. Butch walks up to her and leads her to his table.

"Good evening Miss. I believe you have just arrived. I haven't seen you here before. What is your name?" Butch asked her.

"Please. I don't want to be known by my real name. My pretend name is black raven," Buttercup told him.

"Ok. Black raven. Why haven't I seen you here before? The ball has started 2 hours ago?" Butch asked her confused.

Buttercup tried to come with a good explanation but she only could find one.

"Because I got lost as I rode my coach up here. Sorry if that was a problem for your grand ball," Buttercup apologised to him.

"No, no. Not at all," Butch said calm.

The cook brings them both a grand meal. Buttercup only knew know how hungry she was and she ate a howl turkey. Butch whistles quietly through his teeth. He loves his wife to have a healthy appetite. Butch drinks his wine out of a glass coup and Buttercup has ordered herself a glass of coke. He ate his turkey up as well and then they cold rest there tired body's.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that it is so short. But I will carry one. But please don't stop reviewing."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dance of love**

After they had rested for 20 minuets his father came up to them.

"My dear boy. It is time for your next dance. Come on. You haven't even danced with somebody twice yet. Hey. How about you dance with her? Come on you two. Up. Do you know how to dance?" The King said and then asked her.

Buttercup was speechless.

"It doesn't matter. But come on boy. It is nearly midnight in one hour-" The King started to explain, but Prince Butch had enough.

"Dad. Shut up," Butch screamed at his father.

Everybody looked at Butch with fear in there eyes.

"I was just going to ask her to dance with me. So shut up and sit down. Orchestra play the final song," Prince Butch called out.

Everybody was very excited who was going to be his wife. Buttercup was about to run out of the room but Butch grabbed her hand soft and led her to the dance floor. They danced to the song: Can you feel the love tonight?

All the girls looked at them with fire in their eyes. Everybody tried to break them apart but Butch looked after her very good. Buttercup was mad as fire. She didn't want to love him. Her heart has already been broken as her father died.

She looked worried at the clock and as it was 11:40. So she decided to play with his feelings. She started to cry again. Big tears fell to the floor. Butch was worried. Did he hurt her? Well if it wasn't him who ever has hurt her will pay dearly.

"Are you ok?" Prince Butch asked Buttercup worried.

"No. I just need to be home soon. I don't want to get into any problems. Please," Buttercup told him the truth.

"Ok. But I hope we can see each other again soon," Butch told her worried.

'I hope not.' Buttercup thought to herself sad.

"Thank you," Buttercup said upset.

She lets the prince go and she runs quickly to the door. Butch sits down sad and watches her as her pear shaped coach rides of again.

"My dear boy. Now tell us all. Who is going to be your future Queen?" His father asked him excited.

"There will be no future Queen or King. I quite," Butch shouted at his dad.

Butch throws his crown at his own mother and runs out of the castle.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Wow a turning in my story. But Butch will give up his title. Because he knows he isn't allowed to love Buttercup. Please Review again."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Home of ****pain**

Buttercup arrived just on time at home and all the objects broke back down to there original states. She never felt so happy before. But at the same time she was sad. Because she knew now that the prince was in love with her. She remembered every move they made together. It was like a dream to her and yet it wasn't a dream. She runs quickly back inside and dashes into her bedroom. Minuets later her stepsisters and her stepmother came in tired.

"B- Oh just go to bed everyone. It is already midnight. God night everybody," Malmo said being very sleepy.

Malmo, Blossom and Bubbles vanished into their bedrooms and Buttercup lies on the working bench. She dream's of the night she had. It was her perfect love.

* * *

The next morning Buttercup did the usual, but she had to go shopping that afternoon. Her sisters decided to go with her. But just to have a walk. Not to help Buttercup.

"Oh it's a lovely morning. Isn't is Bubbles?" Blossom told her sister happy.

"Yes my dear Blossom. It's beautiful, come on Buttercup. Hurry up with the shopping," Bubbles ordered her step sister around.

Buttercup was about ready to hit her sisters over the head with the chicken they just have bought but something caught her eye. It was one of the Queens messengers with a note for the people.

"Listen up Town people. Yesterday around Midnight his highness Prince Butch has fallen in love with a girl. Please come to the palace if you have any of these details: emerald green eyes, around the prince's height ore smaller, a natural beautiful skin and raven black hair. If you refuse the prince will have your head. That's all," The Messenger called out to the town.

All the girls are exited but nobody looked like that except Buttercup. Buttercup takes the shopping and runs quickly back home.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Great Life: First Buttercup falls in love with the prince, like it sounds the prince is in love with her as well and if she is found she could spend her life in jail. Please review again."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Run and ****hide**

After 2 months Buttercup still wasn't found. She was on the run from the Princes love. The prince was getting very frustrated so he road one evening out by himself to find her. He could feel her that she hasn't left the country yet. So he rides every street of that he can find.

Buttercup was on her own horse and she was riding away to live her life in peace and quiet. But her angel and devil had a different opinion.

"Come on Buttercup. You are in love with him. Why won't you just give yourself a chance with your love? Your heart lies here with him in this country," Her Angel told Buttercup.

"I think you should stay here as well. Here is your home," Buttercup's devil told her to.

"Wow. Hold your horses. You both agree with each other? Even when I want to get out of here so that I won't have to have my heart torn to shreds?" Buttercup asked both her positive and negative thought s shocked.

The angel and devil look at each other and they both nod. Buttercup had to laugh herself out. She should stay there. But she was to hurt inside to ever face the prince again.

As she arrived at the docks she walked on board of a ship setting sail to the land of adventure. She hoped that she could have some peace and quiet from everybody. After the last load was on they set sail. But the prince suddenly felt her and had to walk through the forest where he looked around for her. His angel came to him.

"Butch I have seen her. She is at the docks setting sail for the world. Hurry up," Butch's Angel told him worried.

Butch runs quickly through the forest to find the docks. But he feels in a hunters trap and his eyes were pierced out. Butch screamed his head of. He was in agonisingly pain. But his heart kept him going and he broke of a long peace of wood to be his blind stick.

He walked and had to listen to his heart very precise to find his way around the forest and he came back to the town. He wasn't recognised by anybody through the torn close and dirt in his face. His eyes were now white with a bit of green around them.

"I will never give up finding you my love. Buttercup where ever are you? Please if you can hear my bleeding and acing heart. Come back to me. Please," Butch thought out.

Butch fell asleep at the docks and his kingdom went down the ruins.

Buttercup could hear her heart and she rowed back to the country to work there as a medicine healer. She was quiet good at it but she never felt the same again after the ball. She decided to have one day of singing. She walked up on stage for her song that comes from her heart. The song: I will always love you.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "The so****ng will come in the next story. Don't stop reviewing please."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love can heal your sight**

Buttercup stood in front of the town's people. Everybody wanted to hear her sing her love song.

"Dear Towns people. I will sing to you my love song. Which I have written to try to heal my broken heart," Buttercup told the listeners.

"Who was your lover?" A man called out to her.

Buttercups eyes watered as she heard this question.

"He was an extraordinary man. I will never find a person like him. But I know that through the rules we are being forced to live forever apart," Buttercup told them the truth.

"How did he break your heart?" A town lady asked her.

"The song says it all. Ladies and gentlemen: My broken heart," Buttercup called out to them.

**Buttercups song: I will always love you**

**"If I… should stay,**

**I would only be in your way.**

**So I'll go, but I know.**

**I'll think of you.**

**Every step of the way.**

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**You, my darling you. Mmmh.**

**Bittersweet memories,**

**That is all I'm taking with me.**

**So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.**

**We both know**** I'm not what you, you need.**

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I hope life treats you kind.**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.**

**And I wish to you, joy and happiness.**

**But above all this I wish you love.**

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I, I will always love you.**

**You, darling, I love you.**

**Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you," Buttercup sang to them perfectly. **

Butch heard her sing and he takes his stick and guides himself to her voice not noticing the people in the way. Butch taps a person on the shoulder.

"Hue. Oh hello Sir. Is everything ok?" The unknown man asked the Prince.

"Yes sir. Um. Can you please tell me who is singing this beautiful song?" Butch asked him amassed.

"She calls herself black raven. She is the most beautiful singer which we have ever heard or seen," The man told him.

"She sure is. Thanks sir," Butch said pleased.

Butch hides in the shadows. Tears fall to the ground. That beautiful voice is his one and only true love. Black Raven was the girl dancing with him at the ball. He loves her dearly with his heart. If with his eyes or without. He will never give up hoping she will see him.

Buttercup was finished with the song and she bowed down in front of everybody. Then she walked of the stage. Butch follows her footsteps and is direct behind her.

"How will I tell him that I love him? Well. I will never see him again any way. So why worry?" Buttercup thought to herself sad.

"Excuse me Miss. I hope you can help me find my true love?" Butch asked her.

Buttercup turns around and look's at Butch who didn't blinking once.

"Ok Sir. Who are you looking for?" Buttercup asked him.

"A young woman who I have fallen in love deeply. She called herself at a ball, **black raven, **I really love her and I want to ask her a question. Do you know her?" Butch asked Buttercup.

As Buttercup heard the name **black raven** her heart stopped. The man was Prince Butch. The man she has fallen in love.

"I do know her. Come with me," Buttercup told him and lead Butch away.

"Thanks a lot Miss," Butch said happy that he has a helper.

Buttercup had to giggle a bit because she would play a bit with him. Buttercup guides him through a few pass ways and comes with him at cubic hideout.

"Hi Butch. I believe you are looking for your true love?" Cupid asked them.

"Yes. I think you can see her picture carved into my heart," Butch enquired Cupid dough he couldn't see him.

"I can. And I know a way how you can see her. Here Miss. Can you give him this tablet and Butch if your love kisses you deeply and she loves you to just as deep then you will be able to see her again," Cupid explained.

"Thanks Cubic," Butch said happy and with hope back in his heart.

Buttercup gives Butch the tablet. Butch swallows the tablet and he has terrible pain in his eyes again.

"It stings," Butch complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"Now what Cubic?" Buttercup asked him.

"You have to kiss him and give him your kiss of true love," Cupid whispered to Buttercup.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Yes I am going to let you dangle to see if it works. So review**** and hurry up if you want to know the ending," **


	11. Chapter 11

**Big ****surprises**

Buttercup took a deep breath and kissed Butch with a lot of passion and Butch joined in. There hearts were racing and both turned a shade of red.

Butch got a mighty stinging in his eyes and suddenly he got his green eyes back.

"B-B-Black Raven? Is that you?" Butch asked Buttercup surprised that he could recognise her again.

"Yes prince Butch. I have helped you gained your sight. But wait aren't we supposed to-," Buttercup was about to ask, but was stopped.

Buttercup was cut of with Butch lips crashing into hers. After another 2 Minuets Kiss.

"I love you black raven. Can you please tell me your real name?" Butch asked her.

Buttercup nodded and took a deep breath.

"My name is actually Buttercup Utonium. Black raven is my short name and my animal symbol," Buttercup explained to him.

"Well if that is so then I have a question for you Buttercup, black raven," Butch told her.

Buttercup looked shocked at Butch went onto one knee and pulled out of his pocket a ring box.

"From the night at the ball I thought I shall stay single for the rest of my life. But as you came through the door I knew you were different from all the other girls Buttercup Jutonium. Will you marry me and be with me?" Butch asked her with a lot of hope in his heart.

Buttercups heart was racing 180 Kilometres per second. She was surprised that she wasn't dead.

"Ok. I love you to Butch," Buttercup told him happy.

They shared a passion kiss and they married straight away. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Yes folks. My story has come to an end. I hope you liked it. Thanks for all your lovely reviews,"**


End file.
